The HU Songfic Requests
by AwokenMonster
Summary: A series of one-shots about Hollywood Undead (mostly slash), each one based off a song you may request in the reviews. Request ANY song, artist, instrumental or not! M rated for future chapters and I don't own these songs or the guys (I wish).
1. Born For Greatness (Papa Roach)

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! After finishing up Riddle Me This, I thought it would be nice to upload the songfic requests. The reason this story won from Supernatural AU, is mainly because I've written three one-shots for it already. I received about 6 requests from HU4LIFEBITCHES (if you don't remember, look at your review on Songfics) of which I've finished No Light No Light by Florence and The Machine and Numb by Linkin Park. So from now on, you may request ANY song, any artist, instrumental or not as you wish. Please enjoy.**

 **If you have a song you MUST see transformed into a Hollywood Undead songfic, please request in the reviews and I'll try my best.**

 **Chorus of Born For Greatness:**

 **It doesn't matter if the world has gone mad  
if we just hold on, if we just hold on yeah  
The sky is falling and the world has gone mad  
And we sing our songs and we just hold on yeah  
So if you're running, stop running  
One life, one chance, start living  
Sing it louder just to let the world know  
No, we're not nameless, we're not faceless  
We were born for greatness.**

 **I strongly advise to listen to the song while reading it.**

* * *

 _ **Born For Greatness by Papa Roach (Post-apocalyptic AU)**_

We're not nameless.

Everyone has a name. A way to be called when people needed them. Why else would we have names? Not like we would call ourselves? Referring to someone by their name to someone else was technically needing them too.

I sighed, back against the wall, holding my breath to prevent another sigh from coming out. I had to be quiet. An unseen shape in the shadows. I held my arm up, gun resting in my fingers as my elbow was locked in the angle.

I closed my eyes as I heard the footsteps nearing me. Don't breathe. Don't make a sound. Even the droplet of sweat dripping down my forehead wasn't allowed to hit the floor. I was afraid they'd hear it and I'd get caught.

Getting caught was the least favourable option. Death would be nicer. As the footsteps faded into the distance I dared to exhale, quickly sucking up air again, almost choking on the smoke. Short breaths. Avoid toxic smoke.

I opened my eyes and dared to move my head, the friction of my head against the wall making a soft scraping sound as I removed myself and stepped out into the light of the devastated building. I peeked from around the corner.

Coast clear.

I let out a breathy chuckle before bolting towards headquarters. Fucking Johnny would skin me alive if I didn't get back soon. As I rounded the corner and saw the secret hideout, my feet scraped against the gravel in an attempt to stand still, swiftly turning around and hiding behind a dumpster.

A grin formed on my lips. "Why hello, Daniel", I whispered wordlessly.

Before I knew it, a gun was pressed against my temples. "Hey Charlie."

In defeat, I closed my eyes before gazing up into the visor of Danny Murillo, head of the Guard Legion. "I shouldn't have said hi, huh?"

"You guessed it. You know we hear your every sound."

He jumped from on top of the wall and landed in front of me in a smooth turn. He kept his gun pointed at my head. "What you got there, Charlie?" he asked, nodding towards my backpack. I licked my lips, dropping the bag in front of me. "You know damn well what it is. Food since you won't give us any."

"We don't pick the system, we serve it", Danny said, almost like an apology. He opened the bag, spotting a single bread. He raised an eyebrow. "You stole one bread? You risked your life in the kitchen of the council only to steal BREAD?"

He kicked the backpack almost disappointed. "Take it. I wouldn't want to kill you over something so petty. Not since we're making quite a history together."

I smirked. "Are we? Head of the guard, a savage scavenger. It sounds a bit like Wall-E if you ask me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Charlie", Danny commented, stepping closer until he was close in his face. "I'd be careful if I were you. The other guards aren't as nice as I am."

"I've grown on you", I mocked him. "You can call me names, try to take anything from me but you know I'll come back to you."

Danny shook his head. "Next time you sneak into the kitchen, at least steal an egg or a steak. It would be reason enough to slaughter you slow and painfully."

With that the guard turned his back to me. "Go before I change my mind."

I swung the bag over my shoulder, trying to keep the smug off my face but it was hard not to show just how happy I was with myself. Danny never liked to admit how much of a soft spot he had for me.

We'd been at it since the resistance broke out. Ever since he was trying to find our secret hideout but even circling around it still left him clueless. Danny was far from nice to me but whenever he had the opportunity to let me get away with something, he would. In his own stubborn way not to show just how much he cared about me but he would still let me get away with things like stealing food, credits or killing guards. I'd go as far as saying he liked me. But we were men at war. No such feelings harboured our minds. We were set on survival. Serve or fight the system. It's as easy as it is.

Or hide and die of starvation or thirst.

Looking around carefully, I found the hidden door to headquarters and made my way down into the darkness, dropping down the stairs with a satisfying thud. "Johnny, I'm home!"

"Keep it down!" the man hissed from the main room, looking up from his computer. "I'm trying to eavesdrop."

"Right, spy-shit", I mocked. "I ran into Danny on the way."

Johnny tensed. "Did he… see the goods?"

"Nah, he looked at the top, saw bread and seemed almost insulted I didn't try to steal more", I chuckled, emptying my backpack and dropping a dozen eggs, a bread and five chicken legs on the table. "I think he's into me."

"He's a Servant…"

"And I'm a Savage. We could be Romeo and Juliet."

"Sure", Johnny replied carelessly. I walked towards the hallway, pressing the intercom. "Guys, dinner is served."

The door to the mechanic door opened as Jay stepped through, eyeing the table of good. "That's not serving dinner. That's offering ingredients."

"I know. I'm not your mother so get your own fucking dinner", I grinned. Johnny put down the machinery he was working on to hear whatever they had to say upstairs. "You're gonna get killed one day if you keep dancing around Danny like that."

"Danny let you off the hook again?" Funny Man asked, walking in next to Da Kurlzz. "I'm starting to think you guys are flirting in a fucked up way."

"Yeah, me too", I admitted with a smirk. "But it's awesome, isn't it? I get away with food for us. Maybe we could get Danny on our side!"

"Keep dreaming", Johnny scoffed. "Anyway, I think we're clear for tonight. I didn't hear them talk about our hideout down here, they're just randomly searching around the area."

Jay held up a dozen eggs and opened his mouth when a different voice spoke up. "Maybe we weren't talking about the hideout because we already found it."

I turned around, facing the barrel of Danny's gun against my forehead. "What? How?!"

"You were so loud I heard you enter the lair", Danny smirked at me, guards emerging from behind him as they dropped down the hole into our headquarters. I closed my eyes, they surely spotted the supplies on the table. For months Danny and his guards had been looking for our hideout. Now that they were here, we'd surely get punished for stealing food, weaponry and other equipment. It was unfair.

Why should the council get to defend themselves while the people out here were getting killed? Civil war's no joke.

"You've been so careful, Charlie. I'm almost disappointed to find your place rather… quickly", the head of the guard grinned at me. He nodded towards the entrance of the place. "Move. You're all arrested for stealing council property and sneaking food. And lying. I knew you didn't take just a piece of bread."

"Feel betrayed because I lied?" I asked with a smile but Danny knocked his gun against my temples. "Games are over, Charlie. You're meeting your fate next week. Council's alerted of the arrest of their dear 'resistance'."

"You're so full of shit", Da Kurlzz called out. "You serve your system but it's rotten to the core. The people out here are dying!"

"There will always be underdogs, no matter what", Danny replied but Jay reacted this time. "Underdogs? There are millions of underdogs out here. The system should try to keep the underdogs to a minority if not make sure there aren't any people left out!"

"I've had it", Danny said. "Get them", he ordered the guards who cuffed us and took us out into the open air. This was the end of our movement? Really? We were trying to fight for the people but instead of going down fighting, we were just taken to the council as thieves? God, fucking…

"Why would you end our little thing so quickly, Danny? You're gonna grow bored without me", I teased as Danny was the one who held my arms to guide me through the wasteland. He pointed his visor at me, eyes shielded but I could practically feel him rolling his eyes. "There is no thing."

"You're hurting my feelings, dude. I thought we had a bond."

"A guard-prisoner bond", Danny replied agitated. "Now shut up before I tell the headmaster you were a foul mouth to a superior."

"So I can't make you change your mind? You could always join me. We'd be one hell of a power couple. It would be more interesting than our Romeo & Juliet performance from earlier today", I chuckled but Danny pursed his lips, keeping his mouth shut as he pushed me further. Johnny walked besides me and elbowed me. "Quit making things worse, Charlie."

"Quiet!" Danny called out, zapping both of us with his gloves. I jolted. "New feature on your little costume?"

Danny wrinkled his nose angrily as he zapped me again. "Next time, I'll set it to 'stun' so watch it."

Surprisingly I kept my mouth shut for the remainder of the time, walking slowly towards the towering castle conflicting with the empty lands surrounding it. It sickened me. People were dying of thirst, hunger, slaughtered by the Servants but the council was happily celebrating their reign.

Danny guided us all to the cellar and locked us up, each one of us in a separate cell to keep us from working together to escape. It had happened before when Jay and Funny got arrested together. It's one of the reasons I always had to go find us some food by myself. Jay and Funny were fugitives, Da Kurlzz had a bounty on his head, Johnny's knowledge could be used against our movements. I was the only safe choice, well… that and the fact that Danny was into me and let me off the hook a few times… I think but being in these restraints, I wasn't so certain of that anymore.

"You've let me go so many times and now you're locking me up?" I asked as he undid my cuffs in the cell. "I wonder if the headmaster would be interested to hear about your loyalty when you've let me go so many times before?"

"Good luck making your case", he scoffed before stepping back and locking me in. He left the hallway and turned off the lights before going upstairs.

"You guys have the strangest relationship", Funny Man murmured. "I thought he'd let us go for you?"

"I think he can't risk his position over us", I sighed but Johnny rolled his eyes. "When will you wake up, Charlie? Danny was never interested in you in the first place. He pitied you so he let you go a few times but he does NOT fancy you! A guy like that has a comfortable spot in the rich neighbourhoods with a wife and kids!"

"I'm sure he's not married. No ring", I scoffed but Johnny hid his face in his hands. "Just wake the fuck up, Charlie. We're done for. Next week we'll be executed for treason, burglary and murdering over a hundred guards. There is no way out."

I guess he was right.

We were truly fucked this time. We could barely see a thing in the darkness. Another thing to keep us from escaping. If we can't see, we can't make plans, right?

I stepped back until my back hit the wall and slid down against it. "Is this really the end of our quest to free the people from the system?"

"It is. We didn't even get past gathering supplies. That's like… dying at level 1 of a game."

"Except you can't hit 'respawn' or 'try again' on this one", Da Kurlzz added. "We are truly fucked."

Silence passed over us and it remained that way for a long time.

Days.

We didn't say a thing for days. We didn't want to waste our energy on futile words, not since we were imprisoned and wouldn't be fed for a while. Courtesy of the council. Selfish bastards.

What day was it? No idea. It had been a while since we had seen the light of day. No one to visit us, no one to come check up on us. If we died out here, good for them. Our problem.

At one point, the door to the corridor opened but there was no light in the hallways so there was no way for us to see who would've entered. We only heard the door open. The person didn't bother turning on the lights either. Who would enter the cellar and not turn on the lights?

Strange.

I heard rattling chains, a lock shifting and the familiar creaking of the door to a cell. Was it another prisoner brought inside? Then the same sounds again. And again. Five times. Five guys. Us. Someone was freeing us.

I got up, not daring to say a word, slowly stepping closer to the bars of my cell, pushing against the door and feeling it budge. "Guys…"

I felt a hand cover my mouth, breath close to my ears. "Beware of security microphones. Whisper. They can't record it", came the soft muffled voice of whoever was standing behind me. I kept my voice low. "Guys, the doors are open. Whisper, we must not alert guards."

"THAT was the sound we just heard?" Funny Man asked.

"Yeah", I replied, hand reaching out behind me to grasp the person who freed us but he was already gone. I raised an eyebrow, stepped outside. "Is everyone out?"

"Yeah, fuck it's pitch black out here. I can't see shit."

"If you can't, they can't either", the muffled voice spoke.

"Who are you?"

"Someone willing to risk everything to rescue you. You were right, the system is rotten", the voice sighed.

I smirked. "Danny?"

"Keep your voice down. If they hear you, you're dead. Beyond this cellar, there are a few blind spots to the cameras. I will guide you through but you must follow my moves exactly. One inch to the left could make the difference between invisible and caught on camera", he replied.

It was Danny, I knew it was Danny. Who else would tell us we were right and try to help us escape?

He opened the door, the hallway equally as dark as the cellar as we slowly made our way upstairs.

"How'd you find out the council's unfair?" I asked, not knowing if he was standing behind me or in front of me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied, standing directly in front of me from the sound of it. "Danny, come on."

"Fine."

He didn't say anything, he just moved on in silence but I didn't ask. Soon we stepped into dimly lit hallways and he stepped everywhere except for the lit spots. We followed. I could see it was indeed Danny rescuing us.

He stopped. "After I brought you all here, I went to see the council. They wanted me to step down from my position as my mission was accomplished. I didn't want to because I earned this position through hard work. The legion was loyal to me and only me. The headmaster called me a fool", he took off his visor guarding his eyes, revealing a horribly swollen black eye. "He told the council guard, which is a section beyond my command, to beat some sense into me and throw me into the isolation cells. A place reserved for the biggest threats to the system."

He continued onward and I noticed he was slightly limping. They really hurt him. "How did you get out?" J-Dog asked.

Danny continued to avoid the light. "My guards heard what happened. They only obey me, not the headmaster, not his council guards, not the stuck-up fuck ups sitting on their fake thrones. Me. They came to free me as guards always have access to all cells."

"And the first thing you decided to do, was to free me? Awe, Danny, you truly missed me", I joked, a small smile tugging on his lips as well. "I certainly didn't miss those comments."

"I'm sure you didn't", I said. We rounded a corner when Danny cussed and rushed to the dark walls, disappearing into darkness. We did the same. "Council guards", he murmured.

At the end of the hallway, two armed men were talking quietly.

"Scary motherfuckers", Funny Man breathed.

I couldn't agree more.

Council guards weren't human. It was like they were raised to kill on sight. I suppose it was meant to defend the council members personally. Selfish bastards, again.

Out of nowhere, the lights switched on. We were taken aback by the bright light of the hallways. Both council guards stepped towards us. "Danny, you will be executed for treason."

"Go fuck yourself", Danny growled, running towards them but taking the turn before he reached them. We were quick to follow, Da Kurlzz the last and barely reaching the turn before getting caught as they were charging their weapons. Slow weapon guards. Some were meant to take action quickly, others had heavy weaponry needing more charge than a normal weapon. Speaking of luck.

"Where to, captain?" Johnny asked Danny who could barely keep up with the taller man. "Right turn", he called out, taking the turn and leaving Johnny behind clueless as he wasn't quick enough to follow. I passed him with a grin while he glared at me. A gunshot made us duck as guards were on our tail. "Fuck, Danny, you've got any of your fancy weapons with you?"

"No, headmaster took it all away."

"Oh crap."

Another gunshot.

"GOD FUCKING!"

I turned to see Funny Man limping, almost crouching. "That motherfucker hit me in the calf!"

"Go faster", Jay said but Funny shook his head. "Do you have any idea how fucking bad that shit hurts? You're lucky I'm able to limp!"

Jay supported his bad side and tried to run together with him but it ended up slowing them both down.

"Danny, we need weapons asap or we're dead meat."

"I know", he replied. He skidded until he stopped before a door with a security code. "Please don't let the headmaster be smart enough to change the code."

He punched the numbers and put both hands in the air as the code was accepted, opening the door to the weapon supply. "YES!"

"You were running towards this? Instead of the exit?"

"We'd never get out alive without weapons", Danny explained, tossing us all a gun for quick aiming. By now a few guards had caught up with us but Johnny managed to shoot them before they could charge for another attack.

"Now lead us out of here!"

Danny nodded, running off again as we could now defend ourselves, shooting any council guard we encountered.

"Where are your guards anyway? Shouldn't they help you?"

"No, they can't risk their position. I refuse to take down all of those men and women with me."

We finally reached the door to the outer world, all of us worn out from shooting anyone who dared to follow us. So many fucking guards! God.

Even when we were already outside, we just kept running. Jay and Funny falling behind but they would make it. We would all make it. No man left behind. Danny remained with us as well.

Far away from the council's reach with no more council guards in sight, we finally took the opportunity to stop running and catch our breath. By now we were sure Danny would side with us. It would be nice to have the entire guard legion on our side.

"Danny, will you stay?" Da Kurlzz asked, watching as Jay treated Funny's wound on his calf. There wasn't much treating about it as he had simply torn off a piece of his sleeve to wrap it around his leg.

"If I may. The council would execute me anyway."

"Will you fight for the people like we do?"

"You mean go back?!"

"Yeah, we can't let people die like this", I said.

Danny shook his head. "I don't know how you guys do it. Fight for the people. They are just so… faceless. We don't know them."

"We are the people and we're not nameless, we're not faceless, we were born for greatness."

"How hopeful" Danny commented and a silence washed over us as he smiled to the ground. I watched him, feeling the urge to ask him and I couldn't help myself. "Hey, Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell Johnny you've totally been flirting with me since we met."

The entire team groaned.

Johnny sighed and rolled his eyes. "For the love of… Charlie!"

Danny chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Johnny looked at me dumbfounded and I shrugged with a smirk. "Romeo and Juliet, bro. The alternative ending."

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel.**

 **If you have a song you MUST see transformed into a Hollywood Undead songfic, please request in the reviews and I'll try my best.**


	2. Numb (Linkin Park)

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! How are you guys? The error to post this shit isn't gone yet but I'm avoiding it by going out of my way to change an existing file into this story. Great. Anyway, I'm happy to say I already received 14 requests by now. Keep it up, guys! Ironically I broke my headphones this morning so these series will probably be delayed for a short while. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy.**

 **If you have a song that you MUST see transformed into a songfic, request in the reviews below and I'll try my best.**

 **Chorus of Numb:**

 **I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**

* * *

 _ **Numb by Linkin Park (requested by HU4LIFEBITCHES)**_

I gasped, breath barely filling my lungs as it felt like I was suffocating. The walls surrounding me moved towards me, trying to crush me. Trying to budge me.

My vision swayed from side to side, the faint smell of alcohol present in every exhale. I looked down. Just one more. One more.

Then another.

Just another one to be sure.

Maybe another one after that?

My forehead hit the cool wall, droplets falling onto my legs. Yes, another one.

Definitely another one.

I had become so numb. So fucking numb. To my own actions. It wasn't normal, my conscious screamed at me.

Please stop…

No, another one.

My eyelids became heavy, thoughts drifting off into the air like I was slowly falling asleep. Must be the alcohol hitting my system harder than expected. My forehead slid away from the cool wall until I found myself on my side in my own puddle of tears and blood. Pathetic.

Not that I gave a shit. I was too numb to give a damn. But someone wasn't.

* * *

I swirled the liquid in my cup as I mindlessly flicked my wrist in circles. He wasn't talking to me. I didn't expect him to. The only time he spoke to me, was to tell me off anymore.

Quit whining.

Why can't you be more like me?

Every step that I took, was another mistake to him. I couldn't do anything right and even if I did do something right, he wasn't telling me. I pressed my eyes shut, letting a sigh escape. "Look… Jay, I'm so-…"

"Don't even think about it."

"What?"

"Don't apologize. I don't wanna hear it."

I could feel the disappointment dripping off of him. "Ok."

He cast me a glance, shattering everything I felt. At least I felt again but seeing him look at me like that, made my eyes become dull and my vision turned grey. Fine, I'll become this then. So much more aware of who I was supposed to be.

I smashed my cup down on the counter. "I'm heading to Charlie's."

"Sure."

His indifference made me grow colder, more frustrated but I had no tears left to shed. I took my coat and walked through the rainy weather all the way to Charlie's. I wasn't allowed to drive. Jay had taken away my keys.

Soaking wet I arrived at Charlie's who opened up his door with more enthusiasm in one sentence than I could muster in my entire body. "If it ain't my boy, Jonathan! Dude, where the hell have you been?"

"Out. You wouldn't understand."

"Alright", he cheered as I walked past him. He rubbed his hands together. "So what do you wanna drink?"

I let myself fall onto the couch, putting more energy in the sigh that followed than anything else. "You got a beer?"

"Uh… I don't have any in the fridge right now."

I whipped my head up. "You? That's new."

"Yeah", he laughed awkwardly. "I kinda just forgot about it."

Jordon was a terrible liar. "Jay called you…"

"What? No!"

"Yeah he did. He told you, didn't he?"

"A-about what?" Jordon tried, chuckling but I was onto him. "I don't have a fucking drinking problem."

"I know you don't but Jay's worried."

"Jay should go jump off a bridge!"

"That's cruel…" Charlie murmured. "He just told me a-about… you know…"

I could feel harsh anger flares putting spikes on my back. "About what? Are you too ashamed to say it? Are you disappointed in me as well?"

"No… I just… No."

I neared Charlie and pulled up my sleeve. "THIS? IS THIS WHAT HE TOLD YOU?"

The bandana rapper nodded. "Johnny, please, just go home. You're not… doing well."

"I know I'm not", I snarled. "I just don't need you guys rubbing it in!"

"Jay is just worried."

I sighed. "I know. I know he's just… trying to keep me from making mistakes."

"Please, Johnny, you need to talk to him about this."

I nodded, feeling cold as I stepped back. "I'm sorry for…"

"I know. It's ok. Just go."

And I did.

Just not home.

Not yet.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jay screamed at me as I smashed the door closed. "Would you lay off me for one fucking minute?"

"No. Where the fuck have you been, Johnny?"

"At Charlie's."

"Bullshit! He said you left three hours ago!" Jay yelled back at me, taking a step closer but I had it with his fucking mother hen behaviour. "Can't you fucking see you're smothering me?! Are you that afraid to lose control over me?!"

He took a step back, flinching slightly. "No… I just…"

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be, Jay. I'm feeling so fucking faithless, put under the pressure like that. I just don't know what you're expecting of me."

"I'm… I want you to just… stop."

"Stop what? Be me? Everything you thought I'd be is falling apart and you hate it. You hate everything about this new life of ours."

"Of course I hate it, Johnny!", Jay called out, loud enough for me to lose my speech for a minute. He groaned frustrated, hands flung in the air. "Do you have any idea what it's like to think I've got a strong, amazing boyfriend who's able to support me to the fullest to realise he's so miserable that he'd rather bleed out than talk to me about it?"

"No but I know you have an idea what it feels like to be on my end of the story. You were just like me with someone disappointed in you."

Jay slumped his shoulders. "Just wish you'd stop being depressed. Stop hurting yourself over nothing."

"I need to feel something, Jay. I just wanted to feel something."

"You do feel something. You wouldn't be with me if you felt nothing", he argued. "You love me, don't you?"

"More than anything", I reacted in a reflex. "But you don't get it. I've become so fucking numb that I can't even… I can't even feel you there with me. It's hard to explain. I mean… I love you but it's like the feelings don't hit. They're just scratching at the walls protecting me inside."

Jay sighed deeply, tears in his eyes as he walked towards me, stopping only mere inches away from me. He brought his arms up and around my neck, squeezing as he pressed his cheek against my collar bone. "Please, Johnny, I don't want you to… I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

"I know."

"I'm afraid to lose you."

"I know."

"Please understand I need to watch over you to feel secure I won't lose you."

"No."

He looked up at me, worried eyes meeting mine.

"You need to trust me I won't do it again", I said. "You found me once. You won't find me twice. Please just trust me I won't drink myself to death or bleed out when you turn your back. Not again."

Jay pulled me closer against his smaller body, trying to merge into my own as his eyebrows furrowed into a thick frown of concentration. He was definitely putting his soul into this embrace. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. "I still love you to bits."

"I still love you too but please lay off the booze too. I can't have another drunk fight with you."

"Now that's something I can deal with. You just had to ask, not call Charlie to hide it all."

"I'm sorry", He admitted. "But I'm worried about you."

"I know. Me too."

But at least that made me feel something.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! If this songfic seemed blurry and confusing, then I did a good job because it's supposed to be. I suppose I tried to be symbolic to say that when you're numb, you don't always experience shit actively.  
** **If you have a song that you MUST see transformed into a songfic, request in the reviews below and I'll try my best.**

 **FoxyGuy87: I'm on it but bear with me because I broke my headphones this morning.**

 **HUshipper: You never cease to amaze. I know 2 out of 3 of those songs and I love both of them. Especially My Demons since I only started listening to Imagine Dragons a week ago. There is nothing admirable about me. I'll try my best and to be honest, I work better when there are no suggested themes. Full artistic freedom.**

 **Guest: Yes I can. I know that song too.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: Linkin Park got me into this shit as well so Chester's death was pretty harsh to swallow. I'm gonna miss him so bad. It's part of the reason why I wanted to post Numb before anything else. I was not annoyed when you requested them. I was excited because I only knew 2-3 songs out of it, though my enthusiasm is often masked. This is your fic, my friend, hope you liked it.**


	3. No Light, No Light (F&TM)

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I'm enjoying the way this series has been received, thank you all. I'm working through these requests as fast as I can but sometimes, I just need to write something for myself as well. You'll see what I mean in the next few Love Drabbles updates. Promise, I'll get to your requests, guys. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

 **If you have a song you MUST see transformed into a songfic about HU, request in the reviews and I'll get to it as fast as I can.**

 **The chorus of No Light, No Light by Florence and The Machine:**

 **No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and fades away  
And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say**

* * *

 **No Light, No Light by Florence & The Machine requested by HU4LIFEBITCHES**

No light in his bright blue eyes.

For light to reflect into someone's eyes, there had to be daylight. There was none, the bright light of the sun felt too violent for my likings.

"Good morning, beautiful. You're gonna have to open the curtains one day", he practically purred, ghostly kisses peppering my neck as I lay in bed. My stomach rolled over with me as I faced him. "Hey. No, I'm not opening the curtains."

"You should move on. I know it was tragic but you should", he whispered in my ear, arms firmly around me. I pressed my eyes shut. "Please, I can't have this conversation today. I just can't."

"Alright", he admitted, sitting up and looking around the room. "It's awfully empty in here."

He was right. Just a few days ago I threw away anything that reminded me of the terrible events last Sunday. Anything that could spark a reaction out of me. Anything that made it harder for me to breathe again. Unfortunately, I couldn't throw out my mind and memories. They had to stay but I wished I could erase them.

"I didn't want to wake up this morning."

"I know. You shouldn't say things like that, Jordon", he hushed me but I refused to sit upright and acknowledge the light of day. I'd just lay in bed all day and let the daylight fade away, only to be wide awake at night as I couldn't sleep for more than two hours.

"Did you sleep?" he asked and I shook my head. "You know I haven't been sleeping well ever since it happened, Matty."

"I know", he replied, rubbing my stomach with his warm hand. I sighed and let my arms shield my eyes and a large part of my face. "Do I have to get up today?"

"Only if you're ready."

I shook my head. "I'm not."

"I want you to be but you already said you didn't want to have that conversation today", he mocked me and I threw a pillow his way. "Fuck off."

He dodged it and chuckled joylessly. "You know I've always been your more optimistic side."

I inhaled. "The hole in my head, the space in my bed, the silence in between my thoughts and speech, you're my head and heart."

"You make it sound like a bad thing", Matt replied, snuggling against my side, head underneath my arm. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not today."

"Then what?"

I hummed questioningly.

"What do you wanna talk about then?"

"Nothing, really", I stated, my lips dry as I spoke out loud. "Can you just… stay with me?"

"I can", Matt hushed me. "If you get up."

"Why?"

"Please, Charlie, I hate to see you like this."

"Easy for you to say", I scoffed, tearing up a little but pushing myself in a sitting position nonetheless. "Happy?"

"Very", he said, arm around my waist and leaning in to kiss my cheek. "I'm proud of you."

"I know you are", I murmured, sinking into an embrace and feeling my control slip. I couldn't do this. I couldn't get up. I couldn't just… "I can't."

"why not?"

"You know why", I choked out and his gaze dropped, no light in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry for pushing you", he admitted, face sinking into my neck. I ran my fingers through his pitch-black curls. "It's fine. The guys have been pushing me to move on as well. I just can't, you know? It happened last Sunday. It's been like… five days."

"We don't want you to move on already, Charlie, we want you to get up and stand up against the world. We're not asking you to forget but to get up and take the first step towards healing."

"Healing? There's no healing!" I lashed out and Matt flinched.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok but please, Charlie. Get up and I will stop pestering you with it", Da Kurlzz begged to which I sighed, feet turning towards the floor. "Really?"

"Yes."

"You'll stop bugging me to get over it?"

"Yes."

"Just getting up?"

"And open the curtains", he negotiated, smile placed on his lips. I couldn't help but weakly smile back at him. "I love you."

"I love you too", he replied. "But don't let that stop you."

"Thank you", I breathed, air catching in my throat as I got choked up, feeling bad again. I closed my eyes, feet hitting the floor as I pushed my weight off of my ass until I stood upright, next to the bed. I looked back at Matt who held his thumbs up. "You can do this."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and made my way towards the curtains, slipping them open and letting the sunlight in. As soon as the light hit my bedroom, I closed my eyes. It hurt too much to look into the brightness of day when my heart was shrouded in darkness.

I threw a glance over my shoulder and blinked as the room was lit again. It was empty indeed. My hands rubbed my eyes tiredly when the doorbell broke me out of my thoughts. "Who's there!"

"It's me. Please let me in."

I made my way to the door, opening it to the sight of Danny who seemed equally surprised as me but for different reasons. Danny seemed surprised I got out of bed and I was surprised to see him come to my place. The guys had tried to give me space for as long as I needed, barely texting me to ask if I was still alive since asking me if I was fine would be futile. Only sometimes I'd receive a small nudge towards "Please, don't give up".

"You got up?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It was the only way to shut Matt up. He's been begging me to get over it."

Danny frowned at me. "Matt? Jordon, you know Matt's…"

"I know", I broke, eyes watering as I cast another glance over my shoulder, Matt watching me closely with his soft smile. He waved at me, eyes fixated on me.

No light in his bright blue eyes because he died last Sunday.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! If you have a song you MUST see transformed into a songfic, please request in the reviews and I'll get to it as fast as I can.**

 **HUshipper: You don't annoy me, sister. Doesn't it seem strange we've been PM'ing since this single review? Not that I mind.**

 **AngelxCloud: Fancy meeting you here again, thank you so much.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: I will grant you the new request, my sister. I hope you enjoyed this fufillment of your other request as well. I'm enjoying these song requests, though I hope you're patient because I've got 14 to do.**

 **Krash-n-Ace: Thank you, I feel like that's one of the biggest compliments I could get. I'm trying my best to become a better writer every day. An endless spiral of writing? Come closer, I'll let you in on a secret (leans in) I'm planning October HU5 Countdown. Love Drabbles every single day until Five is released.**


	4. Whatever It Takes (Imagine Dragons)

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I didn't get to finish my Love Drabble, which would be AronKBurns' request for a cheating Jay3T pairing in a one time thing, so I decided to give you guys one of the songfic requests. I wanted to preserve this one for later since the requests have been depressing but it slipped out. Sorry for another dark and deep fic but these songs just happen to be dark and deep. Anyway, still making preparations for The October Countdown (#TOC) to HU5 where I'll post 27 Love Drabbles until the album comes out. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

 **The chorus of Whatever It Takes:**

 **Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
You take me to the top I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes**

 **If you have a song you're dying to see transformed into a songfic, request in the reviews below and I'll turn it into a Hollywood Undead one-shot.**

* * *

 _ **Whatever It Takes by Imagine Dragons requested by HUshipper**_

Whatever it takes.

My eyelids were heavy, keeping my eyes closed but I was awake. Wide awake. Although I felt rather sleepy. No, not that kind of sleepy, I wasn't feeling the need to yawn but rather the persistent hot flare of a million tiny insects crawling over me as I was about to pass out. Sounds in the distance like they were outside instead of six feet away from me. Stay awake.

Did I think that or did someone say that?

A burning sting shook me awake as soon as it started in my leg. I jolted, eyes wide open and choking back a scream turning it into a groan. It hurt, it hurt so bad but it made me feel the adrenaline flowing in my veins.

 _Whip, whip_

"… had enough?"

The sounds still weren't clear to me. I lolled my head to the other side to look at him with dull eyes. He smirked. "…can hear me."

I opened my mouth to reply but my voice provided me with nothing. Useless piece of body. He seized me by the chin, face blurring in my vision, though my eyes were open. I just couldn't concentrate.

Too much pain.

"I said; I know you can hear me."

 _Run me like a racehorse_

The sounds became clearer to me now and I could hear what he was saying as he yanked back my hair to make me look at him. "I'm gonna make it hurt, baby, you'll be begging for your death by the time I'm done with you."

 _Pull me like a rip cord._

My eyes fluttered closed again but he smacked my cheek so hard I could feel it ringing in my ears. He wasn't letting me lose consciousness. I slumped, eyes open and staring at the floor covering in small splatters of blood. He wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't make me lose enough blood to slip into unconsciousness or a coma.

 _I wanna be the slip, slip_

He would make sure I'd feel every bit of it consciously.

"How are your ribs doing? Healed?"

 _Word upon your lip, lip_

I licked my lips, feeling them become crusty as the air was too dry down here. I blinked at him but when his eyebrows furrowed, I knew I was in trouble. He kicked me, hard. I groaned, crying out in pain and feeling the fury course through my veins like fire. "I asked you a question."

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my ribs are healed", I begged, almost choking on my own tears of pain. I wasn't crying, I couldn't control any of it but the pain made the tears form in my eyes and now I had to hold them back or I'd get it.

"Not for long."

 _Letter that you rip, rip_

The moment he took a step back, I realised he was about to take a nasty swing at me, making me scream at the contact.

I stared at the wall. There was nothing there but it was something to do. Something that kept my vision busy while I spent all my time stuck in my own head. I was so deep in thoughts even an earthquake wouldn't have been able to shake me out of it.

I was running from my physical appearance, from my life. I was born to run. I was born for this. This horrible fate. People never wanted to see another man rise to the top to success because the envy within us people would consume us and wait for the fall of that man. Tripping in the world could be dangerous.

I suppose I tripped and fell right into the abyss. Face first.

"Are you alright?"

I whipped my head up. "What?"

"I asked if you were alright", he repeated, worried eyes trying to seek mine but I was focused on the wall. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine", he murmured, hand on my shoulder but I flinched hard enough for him to take a step back. Don't touch me.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I get it."

"You don't."

"I think I do?"

"I think you don't", I bit back and he shrugged. "You could explain it to me."

"I don't get it either", I replied, confused stare but still a stare at the wall nonetheless.

"Well… Whatever it takes, I'm gonna try to help you through this", he said, swallowing the lump in his throat and carefully placing his hand on my shoulder. It wasn't enough. It wasn't good enough. He was different. Too different. So nice, so sweet, so gentle. Completely useless to ease whatever was inside of me.

"I'm gonna break you up and build you up", he growled, close to me. My bruises had healed until they were nothing but a yellow hue but the ribs still appeared broken. I couldn't help but whimper. "Please… Jay…"

"Yes?" he asked, big eyes looking at me intently but I couldn't say anything else. All I could do, was nod my head in submission and hope he wouldn't kill me. Or maybe that he would kill me. I didn't really know what I wanted to beg for.

When nothing followed, he struck me and I howled in pain, the feeling shooting through my spine like a rocket taking off.

"Come on, Aron, you're disappointing me", he whispered, glare visible. I wish I was invisible. Gone. Non-existent.

He took a few steps closer, body almost touching mine as he put his hand in my neck just below my hair. He let his eyes dart over my face. "Talk to me."

"I can't take it anymore."

"Then break free", he dared me, conflicting as he kissed my jaw featherlight like I was a delicate flower. "Break from your chains, Aron."

"I can't."

"I know you can", he hissed, driving an object into my side and making me scream but at least I could feel something. The hurt, the confusion, the betrayal. I loved the adrenaline in my veins. "Break. Free."

"I can't", I moaned, breaking into tears at the painful wound.

He frowned, bringing my chin up to kiss me, slow but so sinfully good. I wanted to mean something to him, to be his and his only. I wanted him to claim me. To make me his. Understand him, breathe him, support him. Whatever it takes.

"Aron?"

I opened my eyes to find myself sitting in front of Yuma again. My ever-so gentle, sweet and nice boyfriend. He looked at me a little unsettled. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just quit asking", I asked, almost disappointed he managed to break my chain of thoughts while staring at that wall.

"I'm sorry. I just wanna be able to understand and support you. Whatever it takes."

 _Whatever it takes_ , I mentally chuckled at that thought. It wasn't worth the adrenaline. It wasn't worth the feeling of breaking out of your chains, but at least it meant we had something in common.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! If you have a song you're dying to see transformed into a songfic, request in the reviews below and I'll turn it into a Hollywood Undead one-shot.**

 **HUshipper: I'll make a happy song when someone requests a happy song, don't worry.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: Unfortunately I'm unable to do the Songfic countdown because every song of HU takes a lot of listening before a "good" idea pops into my head and I do have a hunch of what I wanna do for about 5 songs but I don't feel like rushing 27 of them and thinking "no, no, this isn't right" because I only get one shot at the songs. Plus the Love Drabbles are easier to produce at random (Still gonna try to do as many requests as I can) and easier is better for me now since it's quite hectic around here. I'm still listening to the requested songs as I write them so I'm not familiar with most of them except for the ones I've done (or shit like Starset and Linkin Park that I already knew). Not bad so far.**

 **Krash-n-Ace: I will not exclude Da Kurlzz from my future fics. It all depends on the time setting of my story. If my story takes place around the release of Five or after the release of Five, then Da Kurlzz will not be a part of the story but it's hard to exclude him when the story takes place during Notes From The Underground since he was still a part of the band. Examples of excluding Da Kurlzz so far, are two of my stories on AO3 called Why Didn't We Know and Five Times Johnny Was Alone And The One Time He Wasn't. Then you've probably also read my 2 Da Kurlzz' departure Love Drabbles. It all depends on the time setting so no, I won't erase Da Kurlzz since he was a part of the band for 12 years.**


	5. Friends (Marshmello ft Anne-Marie)

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! What's this? I made a songfic to a popular song? Yeah, I did. I kinda like this song but the first time I heard it, I knew I had to change it into Danny friendzoning someone. You guys know I hate J-Danny but it felt too obvious to make it about them so you'll find out soon enough who Danny's friendzoning. I still have a list of songs to do and I'll get to them but I also wrote a songfic to Leave A Light On by Tom Walker which I'll probably update after the next PTP chapter. I've been very very productive, yeah. To sum it up, Puzzle The Pieces, Make Me Levitate and this story are getting an update over the next few weeks. I'm very busy working on the ending of PTP and the continuation of Untouched. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

 **If you have a song you MUST see transformed into a Hollywood Undead songfic, please request in the reviews and I'll try my best.**

 **The Chorus of Friends:**

 **Don't go look at me with that look in your eye**  
 **You really ain't going away without a fight**  
 **You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite**  
 **I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times**

 **Haven't I made it obvious?  
** **Haven't I made it clear?  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
** **Haven't I made it obvious?  
** **Haven't I made it clear?  
Want me to spell it out for you?  
F-R-I-E-N-D-S  
** **F-R-I-E-N-D-S** **  
**

* * *

 ** _Friends by Marshmello ft. Anne-Marie_**

Danny put the microphone to his lips, screaming out the chorus like his life depended on it. The sound carried away to the far corners of the concert hall. Girls were screaming, guys were jumping. Fists high in the air, heads banging along to the music. A presence neared his back when he felt the arm around his shoulder. The singer glanced sideways, smiled at Funny Man who held his microphone up into the air, goofy grin on his face. He wasn't looking at Danny, but staring at the crowd.

Tonight was legendary. The energy was right, the crowd was amazing. They were on fucking fire. Danny twisted away to walk across the stage so Funny's arm dropped down his back, lingering a little too long but he kept the glare off his face while singing. It was a nuisance but the fans didn't deserve to see him blow up right now. Funny was absolutely oblivious and it made Charlie shake his head as he played the riffs on the guitar, fingers rapidly going through the right notes while Danny stood before him, dancing along.

Funny had no idea.

After the chorus, they quickly switched guitarists so Charlie could walk around freely and do his part of the lines, rocking the stage to the core with his power. Jay was on the guitar now, smiling as Danny made eye contact. The singer returned the gesture.

"Thank you, Manchester!" Charlie shouted when the final notes faded out of the place before he disappeared backstage. The crew cleared up the stage. Unfortunately they couldn't offer any encores for the screaming fans. They were absolutely spent and needed to rest, settling for a night on the road.

Johnny patted Danny on the back as they were guided through the dimly lit corridors outside. He wiped his hand off on his pants. "Gross, you're sweaty."

"So are you", Danny complained with a grin. "You shouldn't touch me if you don't want sweat all over you."

"I don't mind", Funny chimed in, swinging his arm over Danny's shoulder, earning an eye roll but he let it slip. He wouldn't say anything about it. He didn't have to when Charlie swooped in to steal Funny's attention. The Mexican was focused enough on his conversation with the bandana rapper to let go of the singer.

Jay glanced at him sideways. "Is this shit still going on?"

Danny nodded, lips pursed. "Just won't let it go."

"Think you might have to tell him again."

"Haven't I made it obvious?" Danny asked. "I've told him six thousand times already."

"Make it 6001 then."

"Very funny."

Johnny held the door of the bus open for the guys and got in behind the singer, swinging it shut behind them. "Don't you think it's getting a little mean? To blow him off like that? Just give him a shot."

"Back off", Danny muttered. "I'm done talking about it."

He wasn't but he was sick of hearing other's opinions on who he should date and why. Funny Man clearly wasn't done talking about it either. The younger member took up the spot next to Danny on the couch but he firmly kept his hands to himself, no arm around the shoulder anymore. The singer was grateful for that.

"I'm gonna turn in early, guys, I never sleep well on the road", Johnny announced, heading into the bunks with Jay in his tracks. The two always went to bed together. Jay sent out a sympathetic smile to Danny.

Fucker.

A couple aboard, romantic, right? Not.

Besides, if Danny would date Funny, there would be two couples aboard and Charlie would be the only single left. The singer would rather be with Charlie than Funny anyway. The idea made him blush when he crossed the gaze of the bandana rapper. It wasn't fair.

The two were best friends. Charlie wanted Funny to be happy but… It was just complicated. It couldn't happen for multiple reasons.

"I'm gonna go shower", Charlie muttered, throwing Danny a towel on his way. The singer rubbed it into his hair, deciding to shower once he was done. Funny turned to him. "You were really awesome tonight, you know."

"Thank you", Danny beamed with a smile but the way the other leaned in, made him back off a little. "Whoa, personal space."

"Sorry. I just… You know it's hard."

"Right", Danny sighed. "Listen, Funny. When you say you love me, I think it's crazy. Because like, you're not my lover, more like a brother, you know? Don't mess it up. You're only gonna push me away."

Funny cast his eyes down before he glanced at the singer under the edge of his snapback, pupils wider than they should be, even in the dim lights of the bus. He wore a sad smile on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Don't look at me with that look in your eyes", Danny warned him.

Funny shrugged. "You know I love you, Danny. It's not gonna change and I can't make it go away. I'll just wait for you forever then."

"You're really not going away without a fight, are you?" the singer stated.

"Sorry."

"We're just friends."

"I know."

"Haven't I made it obvious?"

"Yeah, but maybe it'll come."

"Want me to spell it out for you?" Danny groaned. "I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times!"

The Mexican shook his head. "I can't make it go away. Think about it for now. I'm heading to bed. Didn't really sweat enough for a shower anyway."

Funny got up and headed for the bunks when Charlie returned from the shower, looking confused when he saw the singer on the couch. "Did you talk to him?"

Danny nodded. "He says he can't make it go away but I wish he'd just stop trying already. He's a great friend but I can't be… myself around him when he keeps thinking my intentions are different."

"All you can do, is reject him", Charlie shrugged, sitting down next to the singer. He let his arm rest behind Danny's head on the couch and the blonde found himself leaning in a little. "He loves you though."

"If you don't shut up about Funny right now, I'm going", Danny threatened, looking more serious than he'd been all night.

The bandana rapper chuckled, pulling Danny a little closer. "Fine, fine. I won't talk about him anymore. You really can't blame him. You've got the looks and the personality to be boyfriend material."

"Are you hitting on me?" the singer batted his eyelashes with a grin but Charlie shook his head. "I'll stay on the side line, Danny. You figure this shit out on your own."

"Are you saying that because your best friend's in love with me?"

"Maybe a little."

Danny sighed again. "This is another reason why I hate it. I can't be just friends with him because he won't stop looking for hidden messages but I can't date anyone else or I'll hurt him!"

"Directed at me?" Charlie asked, hair tickling against Danny's head as he leaned in closer. "Maybe."

"Maybe you should throw Funny a bone", the bandana rapper muttered, deliberately moving away before mistakes were made.

"What?" the singer asked, annoyed at the loss of proximity.

"Tell him you'll kiss him if he quits asking for you love?"

"A kiss to leave me alone?" Danny considered to which the rapper shrugged. "It's worth a try."

"It is", the singer muttered as he got up, towel over his shoulder. "Maybe I can try it tomorrow."

Charlie got up. "I'm heading to bed. Night, Danny."

"Night", the singer replied, heading into the shower before he turned in for the night. His thoughts couldn't help but wander to unwanted places. Endless possibilities. Dates with Funny? No. He didn't want to date him. Funny Man was definitely like a little brother, always the immature one. He was a few years younger than Danny but still, the Mexican was the same age as Charlie and Charlie was far more mature. Sometimes more mature than Danny could be.

The singer sighed, turning around under the covers while his thoughts faded, still moulding over things. _Funny loves me. Charlie's best friend. Charlie. Charlie's more mature. Charlie's… Charlie's himself. His funny self. His… Just him._

* * *

Danny awoke to the sound of laughter. Johnny was winning a game obviously. If he were losing, the singer would've awoken to the sound of screaming and cards flying into the air. Johnny was a table flipper. Someone who flipped tables when they were losing a game. Yeah. We all have that one friend.

He was a fucking terrible loser, especially in card games.

"Is Danny up yet?"

The singer stretched, releasing a sigh at the sound of the voice.

"Desperate much?" Jay chuckled and Danny could _hear_ the murderous scowl thrown his way. He cracked a smile at the idea.

"Fuck you, dude."

"You know, Funny, you gotta back off. You're gonna chase Danny away like that", Charlie tried and Danny savoured the help he got from the bandana rapper. He felt a familiar warm feeling in his chest. He had dreamt well. Something to do with Charlie but he couldn't remember what it was. He liked it though.

The Mexican snorted. "Thanks for the support, best friend."

Danny got up, slipped into his clothes and headed for the main part of the bus where the guys were gathered. He knew he still had a major bed head but he couldn't bring himself to care. Not like anyone important would see him today.

"Look who the cat dragged in!" Johnny called out, laying down a great card that made Jay groan in frustration.

"It's Danny!" he responded with a nasty comeback on the table. The blue masked rapper pursed his lips, realizing he was about to lose anyway. They were minutes away from witnessing another table flip. Danny took a seat next to Charlie who pointed at the card game in front of them. "They made a bet. Ten bucks."

"I wouldn't have gone for anything less than twenty", Danny muttered.

"Is that your price?" Johnny grinned, earning chuckles from both Jay and Funny.

Charlie hushed the three of them. "Come on, that's mean."

"If only it were that easy. I'd lay twenty bucks on the table this instant", Funny whistled from the other side of Charlie. The singer glared at him furiously. "Cut it out!"

"Wonder what love's price is", Johnny grumbled, mood lowering along his chances to win.

Jay shrugged and looked at the singer. "You tell us, Danny. What does Funny have to do to win your love?"

 _Change into Charlie._

Wow, where the hell did that thought come from? That was disturbing. Danny shrugged. "Nothing. He can't win my love. I can't control who I fall in love with."

"Neither can I", Funny responded. "So you better get used to it."

"Then you better get used to my rejections", Danny bit back, not even looking at his friend anymore. He was so done with this shit. It hadn't been about anything else than their "relationship" since tour started. Fucking hell.

Charlie nudged him a little with a smile and Danny couldn't help but smile back. He cursed himself for getting into this mess.

"So what's up for today anyway?" Funny asked but before anyone could answer, Johnny threw his cards on the table and walked away. He lost. That was the table flip they were waiting for. The cards were all over the floor. Jay chuckled. "Hey, throw me ten bucks too, would you?"

"Asshole!" Johnny called out, returning with the money. Jay looked up at him, face suddenly serious. "Come on. Come here."

The blue masked rapper glared down at him but caved and kissed him on the cheek. "Fine."

"Good. Now sit and be nice."

"Does anyone have that whip noise on his phone?" Funny asked but the murderous glare from Johnny shut him up right away. The bus halted, signalling their first stop. They were supposed to stop for some food on the road, then drive straight to the next place. There they'd spent one night at the hotel and the next night they'd perform again so they had one night off.

"You're getting chips?" Johnny asked Jay and the younger nodded. "You'll get the dip?"

"I'm getting the cookies!" Charlie called out, running off. "We need Cheetos, Jay!"

"It's on the list", Jay shouted, watching Funny and Charlie disappeared into the distance. Danny shrugged. "I'm going with you guys."

"To avoid Funny?" Johnny asked and the singer nodded. "I just need some space."

"You need the entire universe", Jay snorted. "Funny needs to back off. How the hell can you date anyone when he's breathing down your neck?"

"I know, right?"

"Not like you wanna date anyone right now, right?" Johnny asked as they headed for the shop. Danny remained quiet, suddenly their eyes were on him. "Right?"

"Maybe a little", the singer muttered. "I just want him to stop chasing me."

"So you have a crush on someone", Jay wondered. "Charlie, huh?"

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because he's the only single you're stuck with 24/7?"

"I guess", Danny muttered. "I don't know, alright? I just want Funny to back off."

"Good luck", Johnny muttered.

"Charlie said I should throw him a bone. Offer a kiss so he'll leave me alone forever."

Jay hummed. "Worth a try."

"Agreed."

* * *

Charlie ripped open the bag of chips, sending them flying everywhere. Jay groaned his complaint when Funny sat down on one of the potato chips on his bed. "Oh goody, crumbles in my bed. My favourite."

"Sorry", Funny muttered but Jay was already distracted by Johnny's arms around his waist. Danny stole a few chips out of Charlie's bag, getting an objecting groan. "My chips!"

"Hey, I got them for you. You got the cookies!"

"Fine, have some of my cookies then", Charlie murmured, offering the bowl of cookies. Danny chuckled. "Now that's the man of my dreams. Offering me food."

Funny raised an eyebrow. "I got some chips for you?"

"Already stuffed on cookies, dude", the singer blew him off. He just didn't care about it anymore. If Funny couldn't back off, he wouldn't hold back anymore either. Or maybe he would, just until he had offered him the final deal. The kiss in return for his freedom.

He'd ask him tonight and he hoped the man would comply and leave him alone for the rest of the tour, maybe even his life. He wished he would. After a lot of food fights, films and series, Funny, Danny and Charlie headed to their own hotel room. The singer had told Charlie he needed to have a word with Funny so the bandana rapper disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"I'm taking the floor tonight. Unless you changed your mind about sleeping in the same bed", Funny teased.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'd rather crawl into bed with Charlie so you can have the bed."

"Really? Weird but alright. Feel free to join me, still."

The singer bit his lip. "You know, Funny, how about an ultimatum?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll kiss you once if you quit chasing me", Danny said, dead serious when Funny sat down on the edge of his bed. The singer next to him. "You'll quit confessing your love to me and you'll be a good friend after the kiss. How about that?"

Funny raised an eyebrow, considering the offer. "So I get a kiss if I leave you alone? It's the biggest chance I'll get out of you, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take the trade then."

His eyes glistened in the darkness, light reflecting in a faint flicker when Danny reached over to lean in. He rested his hand on Funny's thigh and locked eyes with him before he let his eyelids flutter closed, lips brushing against one another. He could feel the younger shift beneath him, an arm around the small of his back pulling him closer, lips melting into him needier, more actively. He wanted more, head tilted as he worked his tongue inside the singer's mouth. Danny admitted he was a great kisser but he had no feelings for him at all. None.

When the pair broke apart, Funny grinned at him. Charlie opened the door to the bathroom, walking in when Funny said: "You felt that too, didn't you?"

"What?" Danny asked confused.

"The sparks. We're meant to be, Danny."

"Here we go again", the singer groaned. "It was just a kiss. We had a deal."

"Come on. You FELT that!"

Danny got up, spun around on his heels as he walked towards Charlie. "You can't be reasoned with. I'm done being polite, Funny", the singer growled before he pulled Charlie against him and kissed him _hard_.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel.**

 **If you have a song you MUST see transformed into a Hollywood Undead songfic, please request in the reviews and I'll try my best.**

 **HUshipper: Awe, you're so sweet.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: Look, the world didn't end on the 23rd!**

 **AceTheSquishy: Though Da Kurlzz is not quite shippable anymore but I'm still trying to pull him in a lot.**

 **ZeroPerfection: It only means you're observant because the "no light" made the idea pop into my head too...**


	6. Leave A Light On (Tom Walker)

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! Yes, I'm finally posting this one. I am well aware I skipped last weekend but I did post the To Own A Seraphim update so I technically didn't? Anyway, I'm trying my best to work on new updates every day but life's been hectic. I will continue the weekly updates but I might post on Fridays or Mondays a few times. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

 **If you have a song you MUST see transformed into a Hollywood Undead fanfiction, request in the reviews below and I'll try my best.**

 **The chorus of Leave A Light On:**

 **If you look into the distance, there's a house upon the hill  
Guiding like a lighthouse to a place where you'll be  
Safe to feel at grace, cause we've all made mistakes  
If you've lost your way,  
**

 **I will leave a light on**

* * *

 **Leave A Light On by Tom Walker**

"I never took you for the apple pie life type", was Johnny's initial response to Charlie's new home. He was the first to visit him, the first to discover what the bandana rapper had been up to since Hollywood Undead split. Upon entering, Johnny let his fingertips carefully slide over the wood of the sideboard in the hallway. "Modest."

Jordon watched him with an amused smile on his lips. "We saved up some money and well, we just had to go for this house."

"It's nice. Quiet, on a cliff, near the sea. You really had to move down to the coast, huh?" Johnny commented, eyes darting from one thing to another to try and take in everything in the house. With the massive hall greeting him, he could see the balcony of the first floor upstairs but he could look into the kitchen ahead of him or the living room to his right as well. "Am I the first to visit?"

"Yeah."

"No housewarming?" the older asked but Charlie shook his head. "I've been busy. I can't organize a party right now."

"Charlie? No party? That's new", his friend smirked and the younger joined him but times had changed and he was no longer the party animal he used to be. He had left that life behind when the band split. No more alcohol, no more weed, no more spending for fun. He was prioritizing the things he had shoved away now.

"Hi, George!" Randi called out, greeting the taller man with a hug. She'd been one of the things Jordon had learned to prioritize in life. Love should not be underestimated, it takes hard work to make it succeed.

"How are you? How's Ava? How's Asia?" Randi attacked him with questions, impossible for him to reply to every single one of them. He opened his mouth, about to speak up when a loud cry interrupted them. The brunette smiled apologetically before she disappeared into the living room again. Johnny turned to his friend surprised. "When did that happen?"

Charlie shrugged. "About five months ago."

"Why didn't you tell me you were having a baby?" he responded offended. "We talked before and you didn't even mention a kid once!"

"Yeah, I just. I don't know. I didn't want everyone to know yet", the rapper muttered, a sad atmosphere shrouded over the two of them and the blue masked rapper nodded in understanding. "Have you heard from _him_?"

"No."

"He's alone again."

"What?" Charlie asked, cursing himself for how desperate he sounded but it meant trouble. A lot of trouble if he were alone again.

Johnny bit his lip. "She left him for it. Like you did. I don't know what's gonna happen to him now and it's none of my business but I kinda worry, you know?"

"Me too", the youngest of the pair sighed. "We can only hope for the best."

"Yeah."

The mood lifted slightly when Randi walked in with the little girl in her arms. She was sound asleep, so beautiful and so fragile. It warmed the young father's heart and threw Johnny way back in time when his own daughter had been no bigger than that. They were happy in their new home. Satisfied with the way life turned out, unafraid to move forward anymore for the sake of the band. The band no longer existed.

It shouldn't hurt so damn much to be happy about that.

Johnny stayed over for dinner. Asia was on her way too with Ava. It was a small reunion, a small throwback to the past but still a glance into what had happened nonetheless. It was heavy to be confronted with memories once again. Especially whenever they contained…

Jordon lit up a cigarette, staring into the darkening sky. Further on the hill, there was a lighthouse, shining its light over the sea. Johnny joined him, borrowing his lighter to light up his own. "At least some habits never change."

Charlie raised an eyebrow but the older only pointed at his cigarette. "You're still smoking."

"I'm not. I quit, actually", he muttered in response. "Thought they might keep me from wondering where he is."

"They won't", Johnny mused. "Hiding from the truth won't make it ok, you know."

"I know."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

"I know."

With a final pat on the back, Johnny walked inside again, away from Charlie and the lighthouse view. Away from the faint smoke coming off his cigarette, swirling up and blown away by the wind like his thoughts.

Unspoken thoughts no one would ever witness.

* * *

Just a phone call left unanswered had him sparking up today. Charlie was on edge, very on edge. He'd been thinking about calling him all this time. Just one call, just one time to hear his voice, to ask him if he's fine, how he's doing, what's going on and just… maybe a suggestion they could reunite sometimes.

He'd love to see him again. Just once. Put his head to rest. Put his heart to rest. Make sure he's alright in person so they can laugh it off and continue where they left off. The sudden goodbye, the hatred and venom in their discussions long lost. Charlie had hoped for it and now his hope was shattered because he didn't even pick up the damn phone.

"Are you alright?" his wife asked gently, an arm around his shoulder. He sat hunched on the couch, elbows resting on his knees. "I'm fine. It's just… The guys, you know?"

"Johnny said something, didn't he? You haven't been yourself since he visited."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. What did he say?"

"Dylan's alone again. Anna left him", Charlie muttered. "I wish I could get a sign from him that he's alright. The kid's got me worried, you know."

"He's not a kid, Jordon", Randi assured him. "You made your choice to become a responsible adult. Dylan chose his fate and he's man enough to make sure he won't drown in it. I'm sure he's fine, dealing with it in his own way."

"Something tells me he's not", Charlie wondered. "I tried to call him but he didn't pick up."

"Maybe he needs time."

"He had three years", he bit back but the shock on her face made him regret all of it. "I'm sorry. I just. Maybe _I_ need some time."

"Alright. We're here for you. Both of us", she whispered before she left with a kiss on his cheek. She went to bed after she put the baby to sleep. Charlie was alone with his thoughts again. He took out his phone, staring at the picture of Dylan's contact in his phone. It was an old one. One when they were barely 25.

He decided to call him once more.

Just once.

He put the phone to his ear, listening it go over and over and over. No one would pick up. It was too late anyway. Dylan was probably passed out drunk somewhere if his habits hadn't changed at all. He took a deep breath when it switched to voicemail, thinking of what he'd like to say. He had to say something, make sure he'd hear his message, feel whatever he'd wanted to say for years now.

"Hey. It's me. I just. I was wondering what's been happening and what's been on your mind. Johnny told me you've been searching for darker places again. To hide, you know? That's alright. I'm just...", he sighed, palms getting sweaty as the voicemail would soon be over but he had so many things left to say. "I moved down to the coast by the way. It's a house upon a hill near a lighthouse. It's a place where you'll be safe. We all make mistakes but if you lost your way, Dylan…"

The beep told him it was no longer recording but he still whispered: "I will leave a light on."

After a few mindless minutes of staring at the screen of his phone, he finally got up and headed for bed to sleep off all frustration. Just be at ease for one night, even if his dreams decided to haunt him that night with images of the past and possible images of the future.

None of the pictures were a pretty sight. None of them, he welcomed but there was still a possibility if the Mexican hadn't changed one bit. If he were still the same, Charlie's worries could be right.

* * *

Dylan hadn't called him back after that night. No sign of life. No text message, no sign he had even heard the voicemail or seen he had even called. It left him disappointed but unfortunately he was no longer in the position to go "Yo, reply, idiot" to him in a chat message or a weird picture on Snapchat. They used to be like that all the time. Now they no longer were.

It was sad but true.

Charlie had lost all contact with Dylan, Jay and Matt. Only Danny and Johnny had bothered to keep sending him a few text messages once every few weeks. He couldn't say he'd been the easiest to reach either so part of it, was his fault but he needed the time off after the split.

It hurt too deep to just pretend like nothing had happened, like they all parted ways as friends. Sure, he'd still been friends with them but things had been said and things had been done. He couldn't just forget and forgive. Most of those things revolved around Dylan and Charlie cursed himself for wanting for forgive him.

For wanting him into his life again after he messed it up so bad. He cursed himself for smoking outside again while his wife was asleep. He had promised to quit smoking for the sake of their daughter but he needed it. He frowned the unwanted thoughts away, kept the backdoor creaked open to keep the smoke from entering their home. He stomped on the cigarette before he entered. The nights here were peaceful, unlike the endless car sounds in the city. The city never sleeps, right?

"Jordon."

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar voice creep up behind him. The backdoor was open, the taller figure of his best friend leaning against the doorpost in it. "Dylan."

"I got your message", his friend whispered, barely audible. He crept closer, one step at a time as if Charlie would deny him entrance with every slide of his feet. The bandana rapper didn't. He let him enter and near him, far closer than he should've allowed him.

They were merely three feet away from each other when Charlie spoke up again. "Are you…"

 _Alright?_ It seemed futile to ask. Almost like an insult because clearly, Dylan wasn't. If his dishevelled appearance was anything to go by, that is. He looked messed up, beaten but at least his pupils were normal. He was sober and that was all that mattered for now.

"I'm fucked in the head", Dylan replied. "I know. I bring trouble wherever I go so I won't stay long."

"Has anything changed?" Charlie asked, a little hopeful maybe but Dylan shook his head. "I can't say anything has. Same slur, same routine, same mess. I'm sorry I can't offer a better reply."

"It's alright but… If you keep abusing this, you'll be robbed from us, you know."

"Is that why you ran?" Dylan asked, malicious intentions clear, even if they lost all power thanks to the defeated eyes. When did he get so much closer?

Charlie could feel the warmth radiating off his skin, tried to ignore it and push away all "could've been" and "would've been" ideas. "I refused to lose another friend to drugs."

Dylan nodded, eyes averted.

"I always asked you to come home. I always asked you to hold on, to not let go but you couldn't do it. You couldn't be strong for me."

"I know. I don't blame you for leaving me", the Mexican said. "But understanding doesn't keep me from missing you."

Charlie took his hand into his own. "Don't do this to yourself. Don't think about what could've been. Think about what might be in the future."

"There is no future, Jordon", Dylan huffed. "I lost my future when you left the band."

"I left because I couldn't stand to witness your fall."

"You left and the entire band caved in. You know you're the heart and soul of HU. You knew you were."

"I'm sorry", Charlie cut him off. "I'm sorry but I had to do what was best for me. I couldn't keep quiet about it. You fucking needed help."

"I _needed_ my boyfriend", Dylan bit back. "I needed you but you weren't there. You weren't fucking there. You just packed your bags and went 'I can't watch anymore'. If you were a good boyfriend, you would've tried to support me the best you could."

"Or die trying? You wanted me to collapse instead of flee?"

"I didn't want any of those. I wanted your love and safety", Dylan argued. "I loved you. More than anything and your leave hurt more than…"

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

Charlie squeezed his hand more firmly. "It's in the past, Funny. It's not too late to save some of it for the future."

"You've got a wife and kid. Johnny told me. There is no place for me in your future."

"You used to be my best friend too", Jordon complained. "Or is it all or nothing for you?"

"It's anything you're willing to give me", Dylan replied with a faint smile. "I thought you'd only want to see me leave again."

"I want you to be fine."

He hadn't let go of his hand when the Mexican turned to the view out the back window, staring at the lighthouse. "This is the nearest house to that lighthouse you mentioned. I wasn't sure if this was the place at first but I saw you. You haven't change one bit."

"Neither have you."

He glanced back at Charlie. "Your voicemail ended rather suddenly. Were you done talking?"

"No."

"What comes after 'if you lost your way'?"

"I will leave a light on", the bandana rapper smiled.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **If you have a song you MUST see transformed into a Hollywood Undead fanfiction, request in the reviews below and I'll try my best.**

 **HUshipper: "No Derillo", bet you thought I'd hate friendzone Jay.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: I don't understand why Murica is so fond of their gun rights. Almost no one here owns a gun and we're _fine_ without them. I think they're marching because they don't know what else to do to draw the authorities' attention. They can't really fix guns with guns, you know? The existence of guns always makes me a little sad. They're fun in videogames but I wish people were more compassionate towards one another instead of killing each other.**

 **AceTheSquishy: I have to ask. Who's the 8th guy you're referring to? Oh dear, there are endless possibilities with 8 people. Trying to pair them all up already offers me 36 pairings.**


End file.
